warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris
Authors note It's done! Summary: Wolfgaze tells you a story, but nothing is what it seems. Credit to Birchy for the idea~ Iris And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me some how To lose one's mate, is too lose ones heart, as the old cats say, I always wondered if that was just a saying, or if it was actually true, I didn't know, I never had a mate... Well... Until I grew feelings for... Her, and sheesh, were those the fun times, where you were an apprentice, an all you had to worry about was who would get to clean the elders bedding. I'd give up my whole self to see her again.. Oh.. I'm Wolfgaze, yeah, silly name, but... It fits. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I dont want to go home right now Well, me... Wolfgaze, fell in love with the best, and the most fiery she-cat, she was the best thing that happened to me, hah, she was the best thing that happened to everyone, even though she had afiery personality, she was also a sweet cat, after... Well, I travelled away from the clans after.... Let's just say, I never wanted to go home after what happened. Her name was Briarflower. Yeah, it fit, perfectly. And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life The first time she said she liked me back, my heart soared. That was the best moment in my life, where we shared a million dreams, and I thought that day would never, ever end, I kind of wished it didn't, so we were stuck there, still wondering about our future, and what Starclan held for us. Heh, by the time we were warriors, she was thinking about kits. I told her to slow down, she was going to fast for me to handle. Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight Heh, but... It was over.. It was all over on that night... I don't want to miss her! But I also didn't want her to suffer.. I didn't want her... To suffer, after what happened, she thanked me, I know I was hated soon after, but i know she was grateful, I know she still loves me, and always will, and doesn't blame me for what happened, but I know it wasn't supposed to happen. I do miss her. And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand Hmmph, the cats in my clan will never understnad, they just think I'm the enemy,, they will never understand why I did what I did, and why I didn't want to do it! I'm not the enemy! I don't want to be... No... I don't want to be the enemy, and I know Briarflower doesn't think that! I still see her in my dreams! And it's making me feel guilty, and I am guilty... Guilt is tearing me apart. When everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am No one knows who I am anymore... No one knows what I'm like anymore... I felt like I've been broken to a million pieces... I just... I just want cats to understand that... That this is something that's not easily understood, it never will be easily understood, especially by cats that thought your a cold hearted cat, who has no feelings for anybody anymore. They are wrong. And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies I can't fight my tears, everytime I try to fall asleep I never can, I always end up calling out for Briarflower, and I know she's never going to answer. But I lied... She will answer someday.. Just not right now, it's not her time yet, even though I want to see her again, I never will until it's my time, I just want her to answer me, to show she's still listening. Because they do listen. When everything feels like the movies You bleed just to know you're alive Warriors take injuries, they know they are alive, we know we still live when we're walking amongst the clans, chatting about food, and mates. But what if you're not taking injuries anymore? Does that mean you are dead? She still has life, something I no longer have. Am I dead? And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand It breaks my heart to know she has moved on, but then again, it's good to know she has moved on from me, to have the family she always wished for, I just.. Want to know I'm still cared about somewhere, somewhere.. Where I will no longer get hurt by people I loved, and still do sometimes, I miss everyone, especially her, and my clan. I want to be known for who I am, not what I did. When everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am The feelings I had that were shattered are no repaired, but never fully fixed, always ready to break if I get sad, they're not strong, my feelings, but they used to be, they used to be strong. I want them to be strong again, I want to be strong. But everything can break. And I dont want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they would understand My clan-mates can no longer see me, but I can see them, I watch them as they have a happy life and are glad I'm gone, still thinking that I am a cruel-hearted cat, but they are wrong, they believe lies so easily, believe the word of one cat. I'm not the cruel-hearted one. When everythings broken made to be broken I just want you to know who I am Yeah I just want you to know who I am I'm Wolfgaze, I'm no longer part of the living world, and I was killed by the one I thought I loved, and who I thought had loved me back, out of a rage, I am now the ancester, too young for it to be my time, to sympathized by my new clan-mates for what happened to me. I was killed by Briarflower, the one I loved. Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions